villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Yzma
Yzma is a witch who plays a large role in the wars. Disney vs Non Disney Vs Zelda At some point in time, Yzma gained acess to a powerful potion, Rothbart sent his ally Zelda, to aquire this potion for Ruber. Upon confronting Yzma, Zelda quickly overpowers her. Yzma retaliates by knocking over a shelf of potions onto Zelda, causing her to explode. Vs Zigzag After Zelda's defeat, Ruber sends his advisor ZigZag to retrieve the potion. After failing to persuade Yzma, Zigzag sends several crocodiles to attack her, though she beats them away. Yzma then sends her guards after Zigzag, but he turns them into animals. Zigzag then uses her powers to transform Yzma into a cat, and steals the potion. Vs Gnorga Maleficent later managed to restore Yzma back to her human form, with the exception of having a cat tail. Maleficent then sends Yzma to defeat Gnorga, the Queen of Trolls. After confronting the queen, Yzma realizes that she is outmatched and flees. Gnorga persues her, but Yzma uses a potion, and turns her into a rosebush. After this victory, Yzma joins Frollo's alliance. The Battle of Paris During the battle of Paris, Yzma and Kronk attempt to join the battle by hangliding, but they are quickly shot down by Rasputin. Yzma and Kronk both manage to crawl back into the Palace of Justice where they are confronted by Zigzag. She is succesfully able to defeat her rival by dropping him into a crocodile pit. She eventually ends up fleeing the battle when she realizes that Frollo's faction would lose. She returns home, and continued to rule her kingdom under Ruber's watchfull eye. A New Alliance Sometime after the war ended, Yzma approached her old friend Shan Yu for an alliance, which he agreed too. While their current goal is unknown, Yzma was shown to also have recruited Mozenrath, Huntsman, Huntsgirl, and Sa'Luk into the alliance. Disney Villain Vs The Queen of Hearts Yzma became the advisor to The Queen of Hearts. After making a sereis of bad decisions which reflected badly on the queen, she was fired. Enraged she used a potion on herself in an attempt to scare the Queen. She ended up turning into a kitten and fell from a great height. Marvel vs Disney With The Sorcerer's Society Yzma was a member of the Sorceror's Society who was recruited by Maleficent to help prevent the invasion on the Forbidden Mountains by the Masters Of Evil. Yzma thought the potion she had brought with her would be able to help her defeat Baron Zemo's forces. Instead, it turned her into a bunny that got carried away by a hawk to be eaten by condor babies. Serving Scar Zira managed to save her just as the potion wore off, and Yzma agreed to repay her by helping Scar defeat Kraven and Calypso's forces. During the battle, Yzma uses a potion to defeat Calypso, turning her into a tortoise. She then left, as her debt to Zira was repaid. Rejoining the Society At her palace, Yzma is approached by Mozenrath into reforming The Sorcerer's Sociey. Just then, Fin Fang Foom arrives, being sent by Baron Helmut Zemo to avenge his father's death at the hands of the society. Yzma agrees to rejoin the society if Mozenrath defeated Fin Fang Foom for her. He is quick to do so, and Yzma upholds her end of the bargain. They later are joined by Ayam Aghoul. Category:Disney Villains Category:Frollo's Alliance Category:Shan Yu's Alliance Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Sorceror's Society Category:Scar's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Queen Narissa's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Returned at DvND Villains: part 2 Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Villains War